


imagine standing in a constant cone of light (imagine surrender, imagine being useless) voxofthevoid

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: the hero's shoulders [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Temporary Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Injured Character, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: – Я пойду с тобой, – говорит Баки за день до того, как должен прибыть Сэм и забрать их.Стив, печатавший что-то в своем телефоне, замирает и выпрямляется.– Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, – прежде, чем он  успеет открыть рот, добавляет Баки. – Но мы это уже обсуждали.– Я не это собирался сказать, – поддразнивает Стив. – Почему ты передумал?Он смотрит внимательно и серьезно, и Баки чудится в этом взгляде какой-то секрет. Секрет, который он вот-вот разгадает.– Если ты попытаешься убиться об еще один вертолет, я не хочу узнать об этом спустя пару дней. И если… Стив, я не хочу жить с мыслью, что однажды могу опоздать и застать в больничной палате твой хладный труп.Или:Стива серьезно ранят во время одной из миссий
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the hero's shoulders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161770
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	imagine standing in a constant cone of light (imagine surrender, imagine being useless) voxofthevoid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [imagine standing in a constant cone of light (imagine surrender, imagine being useless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261534) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Дальше не будет дороги другой,  
Если ты в пекло, я – за тобой.  
  
Би-2 – Пекло_

Весь полет Наташа возится с пультом управления в кабине квинджета. В этом нет необходимости, они идут на автопилоте, но Баки никак не комментирует Наташино нежелание находиться с ним в одном помещении. Он сидит на своем месте, скрючившись в три погибели, и нервная, неуемная энергия так и бурлит, пузырясь, у него под кожей. Хочется что-то разбить, или с кем-нибудь подраться, или выпустить в тире пару-тройку обойм. Или хотя бы выбрать точку на карте и идти, идти, идти к ней, пока не стихнет дрожь в ногах. 

Баки обхватывает колени и крепко жмурится. Это ошибка: он знает, что увидит и услышит, но так даже лучше, чем вертеться, как уж на сковородке. Баки расслабляется, позволяя воспоминаниям захлестнуть его с головой. 

– Стив ранен, – сказала Наташа, и Баки не может вспомнить ни как она смотрела на него в этот момент, ни как двигались ее губы, складывая слова в предложения. Все ее лицо как будто смазалось, став одним расплывчатым пятном, но каждый произнесенный ею слог отчетливо отпечатывался у Баки в мозгу. – На нас вышел Росс. Нам удалось удрать. Но Стиву сильно досталось.

Баки не помнит, что тогда сказал или сделал, но помнит, как Наташа звала его по имени, взволнованно повысив голос, и как держала за плечо. 

– Он жив, жив, – повторяла она снова и снова и удивительно крепко сжимала его пальцы в своих. – Жив. Мы выбрались и вытащили его. Т'Чалла забрал его в Ваканду. 

Людей, готовых помочь Стиву Роджерсу наперекор Россу и Соглашениям, нынче можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Можно было бы обратиться за поддержкой к Тони Старку, но эти два упрямых ублюдка уже два года как не разговаривают друг с другом, так что Баки понимает, почему команда Стива не воспользовалась этим шансом. Наверное, если бы Т'Чалла не ворвался с мороза, как рыцарь в котячьих доспехах, им бы все равно пришлось это сделать. Как правитель только открывшей свое существование миру страны, забрав на свое попечение самого разыскиваемого беглеца Америки, Т'Чалла оказал медвежью услугу сам себе, и, если бы Баки мог собрать мозги в кучу, он бы непременно задумался, в чем подвох и не преследует ли король Ваканды какие-то свои цели. Но собрать мозги в кучу у Баки никак не получается. У него в голове, на репите, крутится одно единственное слово. Стив, Стив, Стив. 

– Ты ему доверяешь? – спросил он Наташу где-то на полпути к квинджету. 

– Нет, – призналась она, – но он обещал позаботиться о Стиве. 

Было дикостью услышать подобное от самой Черной Вдовы. 

И этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы успокоить Баки. Да ничего не будет достаточно, пока он своими глазами не увидит Стива, не наорет на него и не прикоснется к его идиотскому лицу. К тому же… Баки никак не может отделаться от мысли, что это его вина. Он должен был быть рядом, прикрывать Стиву спину. И он _мог_ бы быть рядом. Стив звал его присоединиться к команде, но Баки отказался, и его не было, не было, не было рядом, когда Стива ранили. Это. Все. Его. Блядская. Вина.

– Не думаю, что это так, – говорит Ванда, присаживаясь на место рядом с Баки. Он вздрагивает и переводит на нее полубезумный взгляд. – Прости. Ты слишком громко думал. Сложно было не услышать. 

На мгновение Баки теряется от этой странной формулировки, и ему приходит в голову, что, может, он и в самом деле костерил себя вслух. Но потом он вспоминает, что Ванда умеет слушать и слышать не только ушами. 

– Ничего страшного, – отзывается Баки целую вечность спустя.

До "ничего страшного" им далеко, Ванда понимающе улыбается. Впрочем, почти сразу уголки ее губ скорбно опускаются вниз. 

– Я серьезно, – мягко говорит она. – У них был серьезный количественный перевес. Тридцать к одному, если не больше. Чудо, что мы вообще выбрались. 

Ее левая рука покоится в слинге. У Наташи на щеке красуется глубокий некрасивый порез. Сэм остался в Ваканде со Стивом, а Пьетро и Клинт залегли на дно на секретной ферме Бартонов, Баки их не видел, но предполагает, что и им без физического напоминания о неудачной стычке уйти не удалось. 

– Как… как это вообще произошло? Я имею в виду, ну, это же Стив. Его довольно непросто вывести из строя.

Ванда хмурится.

– Они уронили на него вертолет. 

Жалобно взвизгивает металл, и Баки, опомнившись, один за другим, расслабляет пальцы на левой руке, которой держался за армированный подлокотник. Ванда бросает вороватый взгляд на беспокойно перестраивающиеся пластины, но ничего не говорит.

– Насколько все плохо? – уточняет Баки. 

Эти вопросы следовало бы задать раньше, Наташе, но Баки как пыльным мешком по голове стукнули, и он только и мог, что идти за ней, как потерянный щенок не веревочке. Ванда не пытается юлить и, хотя в глазах у нее отражается неподдельная горечь, голос ее остается тверд и спокоен. 

– Сотрясение. Несколько сломанных костей. Внутреннее кровотечение. Разрыв мягких тканей. Одна из лопастей угодила ему в шею. 

– Господи иисусе.

– К тому времени, как мы доставили его в Ваканду, сыворотка залечила самые серьезные повреждения. Думаю, у нее есть что-то вроде настройки: начинать с худшего – и дальше по убыванию. Стив впал в подобие комы, видимо, исцеление заняло слишком много внутренних ресурсов, но он будет в порядке. Просто теперь мы… теперь мы все в опасности. 

Баки заставляет себя расслабиться и глубоко дышит через нос.

– А когда-то было иначе? – спрашивает он чуть насмешливо. 

– Нет, – Ванда качает головой. – Этот мир всегда был не самым добрым и приятным местом. Но с каждым днем он становится все хуже и хуже. 

Отвечать на это нет никакой необходимости, Ванда и не ждет ответа, но Баки все равно кивает. Получается отстраненно и сухо. Может, будь они чуть ближе, знай друг друга чуть лучше, Баки бы ее обнял или взял ее ладонь в свои и крепко-крепко сжал. Он знает, в чем кроется причина столь внезапного и сильного порыва. Именно так бы и поступил Стив. Он бы утешил Ванду, привлек к себе и держал у самого сердца, и шептал бы всякую успокаивающую чушь. Он любит эту практически всемогущую, но все-таки еще девчонку, и хотя бы поэтому на каком-то подсознательном уровне она дорога и Баки. А ведь они совсем немного проработали вместе: Баки ушел из команды спустя пару месяцев после того, как близнецы к ней присоединились. Встать плечом к плечу в бою им довелось только единожды, еще в Соковии, да и то только после того, как они вдоволь навоевались друг против друга. 

Ванда как будто нехотя растягивает губы в скупой, слишком понимающей улыбке.

– Я снова слишком громко думаю? 

– Вроде того, – признается она. – Тебя это пугает? Я не специально, честно. 

Баки невесело фыркает.

– Все нормально. Хотя у меня в голове такой бардак творится. Так что не копай слишком глубоко, идет? 

– Это было бы невежливо, – возмущенно отзывается Ванда, но поза ее становится чуть менее напряженной.

– Да много ли в наши дни подростки знают о вежливости. 

– Не такое уж ты и старье, Джеймс, чтобы так говорить.

– Лучше Баки.

– Хорошо, Баки, – улыбка у Ванды на губах теплеет. – Я перефразирую. Тебя это напрягает? 

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Самую чуточку. Мало кому понравится, если кто-то будет читать их мысли, но… что ж я поделаю, если у тебя оно на автомате происходит. По крайней мере, меня радует, что мы с тобой на одной стороне. 

Ванда как будто начинает светиться изнутри после этих его слов, и сразу кажется еще моложе: пропадает складка между бровей, в уголках глаз появляются лучики солнечных морщинок. Баки, не удержавшись, улыбается ей в ответ. 

– Но я серьезно, – предупреждает он, – не копай слишком глубоко. 

Если не хочешь потом при встрече со Стивом стыдливо отводить глаза, хочет добавить он, но потом вспоминает, что Ванда же не в курсе, и, блядь, уже слишком поздно, потому что этот невнятный отзвук оформляется в полноценную мысль, и… 

Глаза Ванды удивленно расширяются, а щеки заливает густым румянцем. 

– Ой, – говорит она.

– Да, блядь, еще какое "ой", – сокрушенно отзывается Баки.

– Мы почти на месте, – раздается третий голос. 

Наташа стоит в дверях кабины пилота и смотрит на них. Она кивает Баки, когда тот поднимает голову и встречается с ней взглядом, после чего разворачивается на пятках и скрывается из виду. Баки следует за ней в кабину, стараясь как можно громче думать о том, насколько он благодарен Ванде за этот разговор и попытку его отвлечь. Сказать что-то такое вслух было бы куда сложнее. 

И даже несмотря на то, что беспокойство за Стива все еще первостепенно в его нынешнем мироощущении, Баки аж рот открывает, когда за лобовым стеклом квинджета начинают прорисовываться, стремительно приближаясь, очертания высоток Ваканды. 

– Красиво, да? – Наташа стоит с ним плечом к плечу и тоже смотрит на это великолепие. 

– Ага, – бездумно выдыхает Баки. – Точно… точно нормально, что мы здесь? 

– Не поздновато ли интересоваться? 

Баки неловко пожимает плечами.

– У меня голова другим была забита, если честно. 

– Я знаю, извини. Точно нормально, да. Т'Чалла пока не до конца открыл границы, хотя уже очень ревностно следит за всем, с этим связанным. Информационные программы, дипломатические встречи. Но помимо этого он еще и наш союзник. Он сам нас пригласил. 

Баки сдержанно кивает. Едва притихший за время разговора с Вандой страх снова поднимает голову и опасно скалится. 

Наташа берет его за запястье и несильно сжимает. Прикосновение ее пальцев едва ощутимо для датчиков давления на металлической руке.

– Он будет в порядке, – говорит Наташа, по-прежнему не глядя на Баки. – Вот увидишь, Стив пойдет на поправку, едва ты в палату ступишь.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – довольно резко спрашивает Баки, напрягаясь всем телом, и тут же жалеет о том, что вообще открыл рот.

– Я не слепая, Баки. Он тебя любит. Не знаю, взаимно ли это, но ты прыгнул в квинджет по первому требованию, наплевав на свою безопасность и текущую миссию. 

Баки молчит, застигнутый врасплох этим внезапным откровением, и бездумно пялится прямо перед собой.

– Давно ты знаешь?

– Я еще пару лет назад начала подозревать, что между вами что-то происходит. Когда Стив порвал с Шерон. А когда ты ушел из команды… Стив очень долго был не в порядке, нетрудно было догадаться, что к чему.

– Оу. Если честно, я думал, ты с самого начала нас раскусила.

Наташа сжимает его запястье и убирает руку, грустно улыбаясь сама себе.

– Я только притворяюсь, что все про всех знаю, Барнс.

***

Стив спит, наполовину укрытый одеялом, в окружении стерильной больничной белизны.

Медицинского персонала в палате нет, зато есть Сэм, задумчиво стоящий у огромного окна. Он поворачивается на звук отъезжающей двери, и Баки был прав, когда думал, что и ему тоже не удалось выбраться из недавней передряги целым и невредимым. Над левой бровью у Сэма глубокий порез, а на челюсти красуется едва подзаживший кровоподтек. 

Выглядит Сэм паршиво. 

– Ванда, – приветствует он их, криво улыбаясь, – Барнс. Где Нат? 

– Общается с королем, – говорит Ванда. 

Сэм кивает и машет рукой, чтобы они проходили внутрь. Дверь скользит на место за их с Вандой спинами, но снова открывается, когда к ней подходит Сэм. 

– Ты не останешься? – бездумно уточняет Баки, и Сэм качает головой.

– Мне надо в душ. И поесть бы не помешало. Он… он стабилен.

Ванда выдыхает что-то на своем родном языке, в ее голосе слышится явное облегчение. Хотел бы Баки уметь вот так запросто выдыхать и отпускать ситуацию, веря сиюминутным порывам. Узел в его груди чуть ослабевает, но Баки по-прежнему кажется, что воздуха вокруг катастрофически не хватает.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Сэм уходит. 

Ванда тут же падает в кресло, стоящее у больничной койки. Ее аккуратные девичьи руки находят огромную, мозолистую ладонь Стива и крепко сжимают, и – все. Баки, как ни старается, больше не может игнорировать пресловутого слона в пресловутой комнате. 

Стив кажется меньше, чем есть на самом деле. Беззащитней. Баки не дурак, он знает, что, будь ты хоть тысячу раз мистер вселенная, прикованный к больничной койке, все равно будешь выглядеть максимум на троечку, но… Это же Стив. Оказывается, даже суперсолдаты не бессмертны и непобедимы. Это Баки тоже знает, всегда знал, просто…

Просто он никогда не думал, что ему придется убедиться в этом вот так. 

У Баки перехватывает дыхание, и он издает хриплый, сдавленный звук, которому и сам не может подобрать название. Что-то среднее между всхлипом и истерическим смешком. Ванда вскидывает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но расслабляется, считав выражение лица. 

– Хочешь побыть с ним наедине? – спрашивает она.

Баки мотает головой и торопливо сбегает из палаты, как последний трус.

***

И… и в конечном итоге он просто слоняется по близлежащим коридорам, как не самый удачливый призрак. 

Пару раз Баки думает о том, чтобы выбраться из медицинского крыла комплекса и отправиться на разведку: хотя бы ради того, чтобы не столкнуться нос к носу с Вандой, ведь рано или поздно она выйдет из палаты. Можно было бы найти Нат или Сэма, вот только Баки не испытывает особого желания ни с кем из них общаться. Да и что отвечать, когда они спросят, почему он не со Стивом? Баки отметает идею, как несостоятельную, утешая себя тем, что это попросту глупо, бродить безоружным по неизведанной территории. С другой стороны, у него ведь есть металлическая рука, и пока ее не вырвали с корнем, Баки по определению не может быть безоружным, и… Он с трудом затыкает безостановочный поток бреда у себя в голове, разворачивается на пятках, доходит до разветвления коридора, поворачивается снова и идет обратно. И так раз за разом. 

Какое-то время спустя из палаты Стива выходит Ванда, зареванная, с красными, припухшими веками. Она улыбается Баки, слабо, но без намека на осуждение за его недавний побег. 

– Он…

– Пока не приходил в себя, – говорит она еще до того, как Баки успевает закончить. – Зайди к нему. Нельзя, чтобы он очнулся в одиночестве. Он такого не заслуживает. 

Баки так и тянет спросить, куда она сейчас, но он помнит, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, и просто делает, как она говорит. 

Стив выглядит ровно так же, как и когда Баки видел его в последний раз, и… Да ради всего святого, Барнс! Минут двадцать прошло, какого хуя. 

Словно в ответ на его мысли Стив – вот ведь поганец! – слабо шевелится. Баки замирает, но – нет. Ничего не происходит.

Баки опасливо подходит ближе. Стоящее рядом кресло он игнорирует и усаживается прямо на край кровати. 

– Ты даже не представляешь, какую королеву драмы я сегодня из себя строю, – говорит он Стиву. – Просто признайся, тебе доставляет удовольствие доводить меня до ручки, а? 

– Оу, миленько, – раздается откуда-то сзади голос со смутно знакомым акцентом. – Ты, должно быть, Джеймс Барнс. 

Баки едва не подпрыгивает на месте и резко оборачивается. В дверях стоит девочка-подросток. На ней красуется белый халат, а в руках она держит медицинский планшет, что явно говорит в пользу того, что она не просто ребенок, случайно забредший на территории медкорпуса. Баки буквально разрывает между ворчливой стариковской уверенностью, что нельзя быть в таком возрасте квалифицированным врачом, и знанием, сколько нынче по земле ходит малолетних гениев. Он и сам парочку встречал. 

– Привет? – наконец выбирает максимально нейтральный тон он.

– И тебе! – отзывается девчушка, широко улыбаясь. – Я Шури. Наташа оставила вашего бравого Капитана на мое попечение. Точнее, на попечение моих докторов. А вот по вопросам его удивительной физиологии это уже ко мне.

Имя кажется знакомым. Оно встает на место, как кусочек паззла, когда Шури проводит над телом Стива какой-то светящейся, жутко навороченной палкой. 

– Ты принцесса Ваканды. Сестра Т'Чаллы. 

– Что ж, похоже, мужская одержимость определять статус женщины исключительно по тому, кем она приходится другим мужчинам, штука межнациональная, – беззлобно ворчит Шури, и Баки давится воздухом.

– Извини? Бля, правда, я ляпнул не… Черт, вот материться точно не стоило, клянусь, я… Ну ебаный в рот. 

Шури стойко выдерживает весь этот безобразный словесный поток. Она заканчивает… что бы она там ни делала. Светящаяся палочка деформируется, уменьшаясь и скручиваясь, пока не становится черной круглой штукой меньше ладони. Шури небрежно убирает ее в карман и поворачивается к Баки. Ее улыбка уже не такая широкая, но по-прежнему яркая и искренняя. 

– Он в порядке, – говорит она. – Скоро должен очнуться. 

– А он не?.. 

– Один раз, в самом начале, и то не до конца. Он испугался, не понял, где находится, и нам пришлось его зафиксировать.

– Боже. 

Шури наклоняет голову чуть набок и оценивающе оглядывает его с ног до головы. Баки весь подбирается. 

– Он будет в порядке, – повторяет она, немного мягче на этот раз, и почему-то это злит Баки. 

Он старательно давит в себе это, и все же, когда он говорит:

– Ага, все только об этом мне и говорят, – голос его звучит резковато. 

– Возможно, стоит прислушаться к мнению большинства.

Баки резко выдыхает.

– Могу я… могу я узнать, как проходит процесс восстановления? 

Шури несколько раз моргает, после чего кивает.

– Его тело, оно… уникально по своей сути. Сыворотка в его крови способна на невероятные вещи. Но ущерб был нанесен серьезный. Сломанные кости, внутреннее кровотечение. Большая часть повреждений уже залечились, но организм сильно истощен. Так что сон это хороший знак. Он значит, что Стив идет на поправку.

– Когда он проснется?

– Скоро? 

– Мне следует, я не знаю, сделать что-нибудь или позвать кого-то? 

– Дай ему воды, – она отворачивается, снова сосредотачивая все свое внимание на Стиве. – Мы сделали все, что могли, теперь ему нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил. 

Проделав еще несколько манипуляций, о смысле и назначении которых Баки остается только догадываться, Шури уходит, отметив что-то напоследок в ворохе голограмм, как по мановению волшебной палочки выскочивших из прорези на прикроватной тумбе. Баки снова остается со Стивом наедине. 

Он только что повстречал самую настоящую принцессу, но у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы поразиться этому в полной мере. Все потому, что Стив лежит перед ним без сознания, и на фоне белоснежного постельного белья его кожа кажется мертвенно бледной. 

– Видишь, что ты со мной творишь? – ворчит Баки, ерзая на месте. – Ну какого хуя, Стив, а?

Стив кажется очень мирным и безобидным с закрытыми глазами и расслабленным выражением лица. Баки кладет живую ладонь ему на щеку и гладит большим пальцем заострившуюся скулу.

– Просыпайся скорее, солнце. 

Стив, конечно, его не слышит. Он дышит глубоко и размеренно и бессовестно продолжает спать.

***

Первыми в движение приходят пальцы: они едва ощутимо подергиваются в расслабленной хватке Баки и тот, устроившийся таки в кресле и едва не задремавший, вздрагивает, резко приходя в сознание. 

– Стив? Стив! 

У Стива трепещут веки, и целую минуту Баки сидит в чертовом кресле как распоследний дундук. Наконец он вскакивает, дрожа от напряжения, и в этот самый момент Стив открывает глаза. 

Баки видит в них проблеск сознания – короткий и яркий. 

Стив тут же закрывает глаза обратно, все его тело расслабляется, обмякая. Можно было бы подумать, что он снова потерял сознание, но Баки прекрасно видит разницу между тем, что было полчаса назад и тем, что есть сейчас. Стив просто осторожничает. Это разумный ход. Баки затапливает облегчением: если этот придурок способен мыслить на два шага вперед и принять в расчет вариант, что вполне мог отказаться не в тех руках, значит, все не так уж и плохо. 

– Стив, – зовет Баки. Он старается, чтобы его голос звучал мягко и обнадеживающе, но тот все равно звенит от напряжения. – Стив, это Баки. Мы в Ваканде, ты в безопасности. Пожалуйста, открой глаза.

Стив крепче сжимает губы и сглатывает. 

– Пожалуйста, Стив. 

Стив открывает глаза. Он хмурится, поспешно сканируя окружающее пространство цепким взглядом, который, впрочем, смягчается, едва натыкается на Баки. Баки, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, хочется разреветься. 

– Бак, – скрипит Стив почти неслышно. – Баки. 

Голос у него ужасный: хриплый и ломкий. Баки с трудом отрывает взгляд от лица Стива, чтобы взять с прикроватной тумбы бутылку с водой, но все равно чуть ее не сбивает. Кое-как ему удается открутить крышку, пристроить горлышко к губам Стива и подобрать наклон, чтобы вода на заливалась тому в нос. Стив глотает воду с жадной благодарностью и осушает половину бутылки за раз. Это медленный процесс, и оба они молчат, пока Стив пьет. Периодически встречаются взглядами, но по большей части Баки сосредоточен на том, чтобы правильно держать бутылку, а Стив – на том, чтобы осторожно сглатывать воду. 

Когда с питьем покончено, в палате повисает неуютная тишина.

Стив, как чертов супергерой, нарушает ее первым. 

– Ты здесь, – шепчет он, и Баки сглатывает, давя в себе желание допить оставшуюся воду, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло. Вряд ли это поможет.

– Ага, здесь, – соглашается он. – Меня Нат привезла. 

Стив тяжко вздыхает, и, может, он и оставил Капитана Америку позади, но от этого взгляда Достояние Нации Тебя Осуждает ему избавиться так и не удалось. Баки не может не разулыбаться от уха до уха. 

– Что такое? – мягко подначивает он, вскидывая брови. – Не рад меня видеть? 

– Конечно рад, – Стив смотрит на него, как на последнего идиота и сокрушенно качает головой. – Я всегда рад тебя видеть. Просто не вот так. 

– Согласен, больничный белый тебе не к лицу. 

– Бак, я в том смысле, что это небезопасно. 

– Мы в Ваканде. Это страна, которая в буквальном смысле окружена невидимым защитным полем. Место безопаснее трудно найти. Особенно для тебя. Росс знает, что ты ранен и наверняка попытается найти и взять тепленьким.

Стив кривится и смотрит вниз, скептически оглядывая себя. Баки закусывает губы, но ничего не говорит, когда он начинает по очереди напрягать мышцы, пробует пошевелиться и то и дело стонет от боли. Он и сам обычно тем же самым занимается, когда приходит в себя в больницах, к тому же Шури и ее доктора вроде неплохо подлатали Стива. И как-то очень... супертехнологично, что ли? Не видно ни швов, ни гипса, которые впоследствии пришлось бы снимать. Стиву всего-то и надо, что хорошенько отдохнуть.

Ага, конечно. Проще сказать, чем сделать. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Баки, снова глядя Стиву в лицо. 

Взгляд Стива смягчается, делаясь теплым и каким-то особенно голубым, и Баки, не удержавшись, наклоняется и кладет ладонь ему на щеку. У него сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди, когда Стив чуть поворачивает голову и трется о пальцы. Морщинки у него на лбу как будто разглаживаются. Не до конца, но это уже что-то, верно? 

– Думал, будет хуже, – признается Стив. – Спасибо тебе. 

– Все благодарности принцессе Ваканды, это она тебя подлатала. 

– Шури, – бормочет Стив. Глаза у него начинают слипаться. – Хорошая она девчонка. Очень талантливая. Спасибо, – снова повторяет он. – За то, что приехал. 

У Баки уходит несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о чем это Стив, а когда до него наконец доходит смысл сказанных слов, этот засранец уже снова спит, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто и не приходил в себя. 

Баки наклоняется еще ниже и касается губами безвольного мягкого рта. 

Отстранившись, он вспоминает, как однажды, в прошлой жизни, все было с точностью до наоборот. Прошло всего несколько лет, а кажется, что в госпитале на Манхэттене Стив поцеловал его целый век назад. Это был прощальный поцелуй – который, как впрочем, и все остальные их прощания, не сработал.

Баки проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Стива и заставляет себя отступить от кровати. Пришла пора найти остальных.

***

Три дня спустя они снова в квинджете – беглые Мстители Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнс. Ну просто команда мечты. 

К этому моменту Стив может провести на ногах дай бог полдня и все, начиная с Наташи и заканчивая Т'Чаллой, уговаривают его притормозить и отлежаться хотя бы неделю, но Стив непреклонен. С очень умным видом он несет какую-то чушь про безопасность и обязательства Ваканды перед ООН. И самое паршивое в том, что Баки не может сказать, что он не прав. Если Росс прознает, что король Ваканды укрывает у себя супергеройских беглецов, это может обернуться политическим скандалом небывалых масштабов. С другой стороны, ну, это ведь всего четыре лишних дня. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы они немного повременили с отлетом. Но – нет, и знаете, почему?

Потому что Стивен Грант Роджерс упрямый мудак, вот почему. 

Найти новое безопасное место не проблема. Если сложить вместе все убежища Баки, Клинта и Наташи, получится целая сеть. В том числе и в странах, которые так и не подписали Соглашения. 

Стиву приходится прикладывать значительные усилия, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении дольше пары часов, и это его бесит. У него не получается скрывать, с каким трудом ему даются самые простые, повседневные вещи, и, значит, восстановление и в самом деле идет не так быстро, как бы им того хотелось. 

– Упертый, как черт, – ворчит Наташа и присоединяется к Баки. Теперь они вдвоем, как последние фрики, наблюдают за спящим Стивом. 

Лицо у Стива хмурое и все блестит от пота. Койки в квинджете кошмарные, устроиться удобно на них попросту невозможно.

– Не понимаю, почему я все еще удивляюсь, когда он творит какую-то самоотверженную дичь, – отвечает Баки после долгой паузы. – Пора бы уже привыкнуть. 

Наташа хмыкает – насмешливо и как будто даже задиристо, и Баки улыбается против воли. Даже сейчас, после стольких лет дружбы и совместной работы, эта женщина не перестает его удивлять.

– Радуйся, что он хотя бы на дно залечь согласился, – говорит она. – Ты уже обрадовал его, что будешь выполнять обязанности хорошенькой медсестрички? 

– Пока нет, – Баки улыбается шире. – Уверен, он придет в восторг. Да и мне пойдет медицинский халатик из секс-шопа. 

– Не сомневаюсь. Не навороти только дел, ладно? 

Баки замирает на мгновение, и вряд ли это укрывается от ее цепкого внимания. 

– Думаешь, я снова облажаюсь? 

– Уверена, что нет, но профилактическая взбучка еще никому не вредила, – она смотрит на Баки. – Стиву я тоже пару инструкций дам. Когда ему получше станет. А то нехорошо бить лежачего.

– Нат, я много раз видел, как ты бьешь лежачих. Шокером. По яйцам. 

Наташа самодовольно скалится. 

– Это другое. О, смотри, кто у нас просыпается. 

Стив шевелится, ворочаясь. С каждой секундой морщинка между его бровей становится все глубже. Наташа хлопает Баки по спине и разворачивается на пятках.

– Ты куда?

– В кабину. Иди поцелуй своего парня, Баки-бой. 

Баки только ворчит ей вслед, но когда он встречается взглядами с заспанными, голубыми глазищами, то перестает выебываться и просто делает, как было велено.

***

– Если ты еще не в курсе, то все вроде как знают о нас с тобой, – запоздало предупреждает Баки. Они уже успели обосноваться в крохотной, но хорошо обставленной хижине на вершине холма: оружия здесь по углам рассовано столько, что Баки не хватит пальцев на своих и стивовых руках и ногах вместе взятых, чтобы все сосчитать. 

Стив в ответ только хмыкает. Он лежит, раскинувшись, на единственной в доме кровати и даже глаза открыть не удосуживается. Если бы Баки не знал, откуда растут ноги у этой вынужденной праздности, он бы непременно надавал Стиву по жопе. Просто из вредности. 

– Тебя это не смущает? – на всякий случай уточняет Баки.

Стив приоткрывает один глаз. 

– А почему это должно меня смущать. Я не особо это скрывал.

– Я так и понял. Наташа обо всем догадалась. 

Стив фырчит.

– Ну разумеется, кто ж еще. 

Баки опасливо замирает, когда улыбка у Сива на губах из довольной становится чуть рассеянной, а в глазах поселяется не сулящая ничего хорошего сосредоточенность. 

– Хей, что такое? 

На мгновение Баки кажется, что Стив сейчас закроется и оттолкнет его. Он морально готовится к этому, не зная, что будет лучше: послушно отступить или надавить. Но тут Стив выдыхает, подвигается на кровати и хлопает по освободившейся половине, и Баки охотно принимает это приглашение и устраивается у Стива под боком.

– Прости меня? – наконец говорит Стив.

– За что? 

– Ты не хотел быть частью всего этого, я помню. И я… знаешь, я поклялся себе, что никогда не сделаю ничего против твоей воли, но вот ты здесь, и… Мне, правда, очень жаль, Бак. 

Баки пялится на Стива в ожидании дальнейших разъяснений, но их так и не следует.

Он глубоко вдыхает, а потом медленно-медленно выдыхает. 

– Ты что, только что попросил у меня прощения за то, что чуть не умер? 

– Нет, – Стив невесело улыбается. – Мученик из меня так себе, если честно. Я… я не знал, что Нат рванет за тобой. Я бы остановил ее, если бы мог. 

– Я думал, ты был рад меня видеть, – Баки изо всех сил старается обуздать неуместную обиду, но она все равно прорывается на поверхность и прет горлом. 

– Конечно, я был ряд! Нет, просто… ты сказал, что не готов быть частью моей команды, и я постарался понять и принять это. А теперь…

О. Вот оно в чем дело. 

– Не думай, что Нат связала меня, надела на голову мешок и силком затолкала в квинджет, Стив. Да, я довольно скептически отношусь к вашему нынешнему мстительству, и я действительно не хотел в этом участвовать, но, поверь мне, не такая уж это большая трагедия, что я тут, с тобой. Я просто думал, будет проще, если мы и дальше не будем вместе работать. 

Выражение лица Стива громче слов говорит о том, что он думает по этому поводу. Но сам Стив на удивление молчит и не это ли божье благословение и шанс замять неудобный разговор? Баки всего передергивает от одной мысли об этом. 

Раньше они постоянно все замалчивали. Держали рты на замке и позволяли своим телам говорить друг с другом, как будто этого могло быть достаточно. Им понадобилось больше пяти лет, чтобы собраться с духом, сесть и поговорить, как взрослые люди. Прогресс оказался просто невероятным – хотя, вполне вероятно, дело было в том, что изначально планка их отношений болталась где-то на глубине Марианской впадины. Баки может сколько угодно убеждать себя, что того одного разговора с них и хватит, что у них еще полно времени, но правда в том, что неделю назад на человека, лежащего рядом с ним на постели, уронили гребанный вертолет. 

Жизнь быстротечна сама по себе, но когда ты супергерой в бегах, она может оборваться в любой момент. 

– Ты сказал, что любишь меня, – говорит Баки. Оно вырывается само. – А потом свалил и чуть не убился о блядский вертолет.

На лице Стива, одно за другим, с бешеной скоростью сменяются выражения: удивление, возмущение и – наконец – раскаянье. 

– Я не думал, что мы с тобой так надолго расстаемся, – Стив берет ладонь Баки в свою и крепко сжимает. – Клянусь, Бак. Несколько недель творилась какая-то ебань, а потом еще и Росс нам на хвост сел. Я планировал приехать к тебе сразу после последней миссии.

Баки думает обо всех тех неделях, в течение которых старательно давил в себе тревожное волнение. Мог ли он предвидеть, чем все обернется? Может, это буйствовали, пытаясь его предупредить, инстинкты? 

– Ты это всерьез сказал? – спрашивает Баки. 

Стив сглатывает. Баки слышит, как всухую щелкает его горло. Его собственное сердце бьется отчаянно и быстро. 

– Да, – говорит Стив так тихо, что Баки едва его слышит. Потом он вскидывает подбородок и крепче стискивает ладонь Баки в своей. Металл под его пальцами опасно стонет, и, опомнившись, Стив чуть-чуть ослабляет хватку. – Да, – повторяет он, – просто я не… я не собирался говорить об этом вот так. Не тогда, когда мне надо было уезжать, оно само, Бак, я даже не понял как… 

Стив рассеянно замолкает, и Баки сжимает его руку в ответ.

– Все хорошо. Я понимаю. 

– Ты ответил, – говорит Стив, и смущение в его голосе мешается с откровенным вызовом и восторгом. 

Это не совсем так. "Я тебя тоже" сказал тогда Баки. Посыл понятен, но Стив определенно заслуживает большего, чем невнятное, неопределенное "тоже", и Баки… Баки безумно хочет ему это дать. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он. 

На мгновение в комнате воцаряется оглушительная тишина. Потом Стив издает странный звук горлом – сдавленный, испуганный, счастливый. 

– Бак… 

– Я по уши в тебя влип еще до того, как начал осознавать, насколько все плохо. Хотел соскочить, но не получилось. Именно поэтому я тогда ушел, после Альтрона. И именно поэтому вернулся к тебе после Франции. И поэтому боюсь возвращаться в команду, я не… я не хочу снова напортачить, Стив.

Говорить с каждым словом становится все тяжелее, глаза жжет, но Баки даже не осознает, что плачет, пока Стив не обнимает его лицо обеими руками и не стирает большими пальцами влажные дорожки со щек.

– Хей, тш-ш, Бак, все хорошо, тш-ш-ш. Посмотри на нас, солнце. Мы со всем справимся. Обещаю. 

Баки качает головой: движение получается какое-то урезанное из-за удерживающих его ладоней.

– Нет, я… я всегда все порчу. 

Стив чуть усиливает хватку, и теперь Баки может почувствовать, как подрагивают от волнения его руки. Стив шарит загнанным взглядом по лицу Баки, будто пытаясь проникнуть внутрь его головы и узреть наконец, как там все устроено. 

– Ты постоянно это твердишь, – бормочет он тихо и нежно. – Как будто это высечено в камне. Бак, я не… Я не понимаю. 

Баки проглатывает вертящееся на языке имя Стива – черт знает, чем оно должно было стать, сорвавшись с его губ, проклятием, или мольбой, или и тем, и другим сразу. Он закрывает глаза и пытается выровнять дыхание. Он даже не заметил, когда начал задыхаться. Может, когда позволил чувству, что жило в нем так долго, обрести наконец словесную форму. Баки не помнит, когда в последний раз признавался кому-нибудь в любви, но, наверное, он тогда был совсем юнцом. 

Кое-как успокоившись, он открывает глаза. Стив по-прежнему держит его лицо в своих огромным теплых ладонях. Баки трется о них, позволяя этим прикосновениям заземлить его, накрепко привязывая к текущему моменту. 

Стив проводит подушечкой большого пальца по его щеке, и Баки издает мягкий, удовлетворенный звук.

Он берет Стива за запястья и осторожно отнимает его руки от своего лица, после чего подвигается ближе, вжимаясь в Стива всем телом. Стив начинает ворочаться и пытается повернуться на бок.

– Погоди, тебе больно будет, не…

– Тш-ш! 

Стив притискивает его к себе вплотную, и Баки оказывается впечатан лицом в его широченную, обнаженную грудь. Ощущение защищенности, которое он при этом испытывает, подобно самому настоящему чуду. 

– Рядом с тобой я кажусь себе таким маленьким, – бормочет Баки Стиву куда-то в ребра. 

– Правда?

Стив несколько раз прочесывает его волосы пальцами, а потом принимается массировать кожу головы. 

– Ага. Я как будто оказываюсь в самом защищенном месте на свете. 

Если бы мог, Стив бы наверняка весь раздулся от гордости и выпятил грудь колесом. Но на него недавно упал вертолет, а еще он держит в руках Баки, так что ему только и остается, что ограничиться самодовольным смешком. 

– Я ведь все свои предыдущие отношения проебал, ты в курсе? 

Разумеется, Стив не в курсе. Баки никогда ему не рассказывал, а ЩИТ вряд ли занимался ерундой вроде сбора информации о его школьных пиздостраданиях. Вот о том, что было уже в более зрелом возрасте – вполне возможно. Редко какие спецслужбы брезгуют перетряхивать грязное белье своих агентов. 

Стив не двигается и молчит, давая Баки шанс продолжить. Проблема в том, что Баки не знает – как. 

В конечном итоге Стив все же заговаривает первым, чтобы направить его в нужное русло:

– Был… был кто-то, кто тебя сильно ранил? 

Это грубо и некультурно, но Баки не может удержаться и фырчит Стиву в грудь. Это логичный вопрос. И до ужаса банальный. 

– Нет, у меня не было любовника-тирана, который разбил бы мне сердце, если ты об этом. Конечно, у меня были мудаки-бывшие, но, по правде говоря, обычно это я был муаком-бывшим. Уж ты-то должен быть в курсе. 

Стив понимающе выдыхает.

– Да, – говорит он, – я в курсе.

– Это просто… Я не знаю, Стив. Половину времени я вел себя как эгоистичный хер, а другую мне было попросту все равно. Были люди, с которыми меня связывал не только секс, но мне было плевать на них. Я не мог… я не мог заставить себя хотя бы захотеть, чтобы все было по-другому. И тогда я понял: а почему им должно быть не плевать на меня? Я пытался найти таких же, как я, кому будет все равно. И, боже, как же я злился, когда они отказывались играть по правилам. Ты представить себе не можешь, как я злился на тебя. 

Стив долго молчит. Его сердце бьется ровно и спокойно, в то время как сердце Баки заполошно колотится где-то в горле. Он пытается подстроить свой ритм дыхания под Стива. В конце концов, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, именно так, в унисон, они и существуют последние несколько лет. 

– В самом деле? – когда Стив наконец заговаривает, голос его звучит глухо и задумчиво. 

Баки вздрагивает и сильнее прижимается к нему, будто надеясь спрятаться от всех невзгод. Но так или иначе ему приходится чуть повернуть голову, чтобы Стив услышал его следующие слова. Так будет честнее.

– Я пытался тебя ненавидеть. Изо всех сил пытался. 

– Ох, солнце. 

Баки издает несчастный, полный отчаяния звук и прячет лицо у Стива в изгибе шеи. Находит губами особенно сладкую выемку и прижимается, сцеловывая частящий пульс.

– Я пытался исправиться. Пытался остаться. Тем утром. 

Он не уточняет, какое именно утро имеет в виду. Для него это одно из самых ярких и вместе с тем самых болезненных воспоминаний: огромная кровать Стива, тепло родного тела под боком и одна единственная секунда, которой ему хватило, чтобы все разрушить. Баки не нужно спрашивать, помнит ли то утро Стив. Баки знает, что помнит. У него, в конце концов, чертова эйдетическая память, хотя дело почти наверняка не только и не столько в ней. У Баки до сих пор что-то внутри дергается, когда он вспоминает, как Стив на него тогда смотрел. Человек, который мог _так_ смотреть, не смог бы забыть утро, когда ему разбили сердце, даже сотню лет спустя. 

– Я пытался, – хрипло повторяет Баки, когда Стив никак не реагирует на его признание. – Пытался, клянусь тебе. 

– Я тебе верю, – очень мягко отзывается Стив. – Почему не вышло?

– Что я мог дать тебе, Стив? Снайперскую поддержку с воздуха и тугую дырку, в которую можно присунуть и забыться?

Стив сердито рычит, но не двигается и даже не напрягается, продолжая аккуратно и бережно держать Баки в своих объятиях. 

– Ты всегда был б _о_ льшим, чем это, Баки. Даже когда у нас все было совсем плохо, ты был большим. 

– Для тебя, может, и был. Для самого себя не был, вот в чем дело. Я не понимал и не любил себя и только и видел, как день за днем медленно тебя разрушаю. Это правда, не спорь. 

Стив сглатывает. Баки чувствует, как дергается его горло. Он приоткрывает рот и касается кожи осторожным, извиняющимся поцелуем. 

– Я и сам был не лучше тебя. 

– Ты пытался все исправить, направить в нужное русло. Но я тебе не позволил. 

– Бак, я всю свою жизнь провел бок о бок с людьми, которые пытались указывать, что мне делать. Я погано с тобой себя вел, но это была только моя вина. Может, тогда я и пытался обманываться и убеждать себя, что по-другому с тобой нельзя, но это была ложь. Выбор есть всегда.

Баки рефлекторно открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но тут понимает, что сказать ему нечего. Так что он просто гладит спину Стива кончиками пальцев, наслаждаясь мгновениями этой удивительной, упоительной, усталой близости. 

Проходит, кажется, целая вечность, и Баки вдруг понимает, что лицо у него снова все мокрое от слез. Горло пересохло, и говорить получается с большим трудом.

– Разве не чудо, что мы снова вместе? После всего? 

Стив едва слышно фырчит.

– Можно и так сказать. Но я предпочитаю называть это результатом нашей упорной совместной работы над собой. 

– Звучит подозрительно хорошо.

– Потому что мы с тобой заслужили это "хорошо". То, как я… то, как ты заставляешь меня себя чувствовать… Я испытывал такое только один раз в жизни. Это было взаимно, но я утопил Валькирию прежде, чем у нас что-то получилось. Я не допущу ту же ошибку во второй раз. 

– Звучит довольно высокопарно, как для человека, у которого, судя по всему, личные счеты со всем гигантским и летающим, – говорит Баки совершенно серьезно. – Ты это всерьез?

– Ты и сам знаешь, что да. 

– Ладно, – Баки выдыхает, расслабляясь. – Тогда ладно, да. 

Стив несильно прихватывает его за волосы и аккуратно тянет назад в молчаливой просьбе запрокинуть голову. Баки немного артачится, но подчиняется, открывая глаза и смаргивая ослепительно белые мушки. 

Стив смотрит на него с чудовищной, всеобъемлющей надеждой во взгляде. 

– Ты со мной, Бак? 

– Я все еще боюсь облажаться. 

– Не ты один.

Баки подается вперед. Губы у Стива мягкие, и поцелуй тоже выходит мягким, почти целомудренным. Они отстраняются и долго-долго просто дышат и смотрят друг на друга. 

– Но да, я с тобой, – говорит Баки, задевая губами губы Стива, – до самого конца.

***

*

Просыпается Баки от того, что кровать рядом с ним прогибается. А еще, когда он ворочается, чтобы проверить свою догадку, под боком предсказуемо никого не оказывается.

– И куда это ты собрался?

Совсем необязательно смотреть и видеть, чтобы знать как при звуке его голоса Стив воровато замирает, но Баки все же приоткрывает один глаз. И тут же шипит от яркого, режущего света. Оно того стоит, потому как, если перетерпеть резь и неудовольствие, можно нос к носу столкнуться со Стивом Роджерсом. На лице которого – господи боже, ну зачем ты вообще придумал создавать людей такими красивущими – отпечатывается покорное, ужасно виновато выражение. 

– Завтрак? – вопрошает Стив с нехарактерной для него кротостью. Баки решает, что раз уж его разбудили, нелишним будет чуть-чуть понудеть.

– Тебе отдыхать полагается, Стив.

– Брось, дай бог, не помру, если разок вафельницу в розетку включу. 

– Зато от твоей стряпни могу помереть я. А ну лег, бля.

Стив – о, чудо – слушает и слышит его. Может, он все еще под впечатлением от их вчерашнего разговора и пока не спустился с эмоционального пика и потому такой послушный? Баки вот точно пока не спустился. Они полночи провели, едва касаясь друг друга и без конца целуясь. У Баки губы до сих пор болят, а Стив время от времени подозрительно блестит глазами. 

Но попытку побега вот так запросто спустить ему с рук все равно нельзя. Баки оценивающе оглядывает Стива с ног до головы, впитывая эту невозможную красоту. Мили и мили обнаженной кожи, и все они – его.

– И как мне тебя в койке держать прикажешь? 

Стив врубается, как по щелчку, но он та еще вредина, и тянет деланно невинно:

– Не думаю, что секс способствует скорейшему восстановлению, Бак.

– Мудак, – ласково мурлычет Баки. – Ладно. Просто ляг. Об остальном я позабочусь. 

Стив удобно устраивается на спине, закидывает руки за голову и выжидающе вскидывает одну бровь, будто делает Баки неебаться какое одолжение. В глазах у него пляшут смешинки, а уголки губ подрагивают в намеке на скорую улыбку. Со Стива как будто смывает груз последних нескольких лет, проведенных в бегах. 

Баки скидывает с постели одеяло, чтоб не мешалось и споро стаскивает со Стива боксеры. Ему хватает выдержки даже на то, чтобы чуть-чуть притормозить и глотнуть воды из стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке бутылки: надо хоть немного сбить градус утреннего дыхания. Стив пялится на него с откровенными удивлением и восхищением во взгляде. 

– Иди сюда, – зовет он, и Баки охотно подчиняется, наклоняется и ныряет в доброутренний поцелуй. 

– Как твои кости? – спрашивает он, когда они отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

– Вроде все на месте. А теперь… мне вроде как кое-что пообещали. 

– Ага. Вырубить тебя ударом по голове, привязать к койке и держать так неделю, пока не поправишься.

– Ну не-ет, – ноет Стив, посмеиваясь Баки в рот. – Не будь таким жестоким, солнце. Я хочу се-екс. 

– Животное! 

Баки тоже смеется, но сползает вниз и устраивается у Стива между ног. Их приходится немного раздвинуть, чтобы выгадать больше свободного пространства для маневра, и Баки старается действовать как можно аккуратней и нежнее. Стив на такое обращение скалится во все тридцать два, но хотя бы никак не комментирует, когда Баки позорно залипает на его бедра. Сильные и крепкие, они просто ебаное испытание для всего человечества разом, и есть только одна вещь на свете, сам факт существования которой действует на мозг Баки еще хуже. 

Член Стива. 

Это не член, это угроза национального масштаба. Серьезно, Баки не представляет, как ему за столько лет работы бок-о-бок со Стивом не дали медаль за то, что ни на одной миссии он не бросил к хуям винтовку, не упал на колени и не принялся сдирать со Стива штаны. 

Баки облизывается и едва слюной не капает.

– Можно? – спрашивает он, прекрасно зная, как его тон и формулировка вдарят по всем нужным кнопкам разом. 

Его самого тоже задевает отдачей, когда у Стива опасно темнеют глаза. Все внутренности скручиваются тугим узлом и пульсируют в такт сердцу. 

– Можно, – разрешает Стив. – Давай, Бак, используй этот красивый рот по назначению. 

Господи, блядь, иисусе. 

У Стива стоит только наполовину, но даже так он огромный и твердый, и у Баки колкие электрические мурашки бегут вдоль всего позвоночника, когда он надевается одним движением до самого основания. Кончиком носа он упирается в волосы у Стива в паху. Они отросли, обычно Стив стрижет их довольно коротко, но, видимо, было не до того. Баки трется о темно-русые завитки носом и жадно втягивает терпкий аромат, от которого тут же вскипает кровь. 

Где-то сверху – а кажется, что в другой вселенной – загнанно и торопливо дышит Стив. 

Его член окончательно твердеет у Баки во рту и пульсирует по всей длине. Баки сглатывает вокруг раздавшейся ширины. Его собственный член дергается в трусах, и Баки надавливает ладонями Стиву на бедра – отчасти, чтобы удержать Стива на месте на случай, если тот решит перехватить вожжи, а отчасти – чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, удержаться и не начать ласкать себя. Он мог бы прикоснуться к своему члену, мог бы, но Стив велел ему использовать свой рот по назначению и ничего не сказал о том, можно ли Баки трогать себя, а Баки… Баки лучше потерпит, чем нарушит правила. 

Он остается в таком положении, с забитой членом глоткой и уткнувшись носом Стиву в пах, пока легкие не начинают гореть огнем и не вынуждают его медленно и неохотно отстраниться. Стив издает слабый, не то жалобный, не то протестующий звук, и пытается подкинуть бедра. Баки моментально усиливает хватку и удерживает Стива на месте.

– Ну нет, – хрипит он, – отдыхай. 

– Поверь мне, я не сломаюсь, если выебу тебя в рот, – рычит Стив, и Баки смеется. 

Стив подозрительно хмурится, напрягается всем телом, и Баки целует самый кончик его члена, ласкает языком головку, пытаясь одновременно и отвлечь, и успокоить его. 

– Я верю, сэр, – говорит он, глядя на Стива из-под ресниц и прекрасно осознавая, что творит. – Но позвольте мне. Я ведь обещал, что обо всем позабочусь. 

Щеки Стива вспыхивают лихорадочным румянцем, а радужка практически сливается цветом с зрачками. Он шумно втягивает воздух, чуть вздрагивает, но берет тело под безоговорочный контроль и стискивает Баки коленями.

– Тогда не филонь, – говорит, и приказные нотки в его голосе нельзя ни с чем спутать, но для Баки они как мед – тягучие, сладкие. Любимые. 

Баки слушается, обхватывает головку губами и сосет. Он не торопится, но не чтобы раздразнить и раззадорить Стива, а чтобы насладиться моментом. Стив течет смазкой ему на язык, и Баки сглатывает ее, горячую, терпкую, и его член едва не лопается от возбуждения. Теперь, крепко зажатый между ног Стива, Баки не может даже потереться о кровать, и каким-то невероятным образом это только заводит его сильнее. Он вынужден пренебрегать своим собственным удовольствием в пользу удовольствия Стива, и да, он сам загнал себя в эту ловушку, запер дверь и выбросил ключ. Долгий, полный отчаяния звук прет горлом, вибрирует вокруг облюбованной головки, и Стив резко выдыхает, и в этом выдохе Баки слышится отзвук собственного имени.

Он берет глубже и принимается сосать усерднее. На шелковистой коже проступают крупные, извилистые вены, и Баки отслеживает их самым кончиком языка, и от этой неуклюжей ласки у Стива напрочь сносит крышу и сбивается дыхание. Баки выпускает член изо рта, чтобы перевести дух и взять потом больше, лучше, слаще, смотрит на Стива, и… И – все. Его как током в самое нутро ебашит и сразу накрывает откатом: ни двинуться, ни глаз отвести. Стив смотрит на него в ответ, и глаза у него темные, пьяные, сумасшедшие. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Баки надевается ртом на член и завороженно глядит, как Стива скручивает агонией. 

Когда крупная покатая головка упирается в заднюю стенку горла, Баки все же закрывает глаза. Он давится, совсем чуть-чуть, хрипит вокруг члена, но звук заглушается долгим требовательным стоном сверху. Баки старательно дышит носом, быстро и рвано, и – как ни странно – это помогает заткнуть рвотный рефлекс и расслабиться. Было бы куда проще, если бы они действовали по своему обычному сценарию. Если бы Стив просто взял его за волосы, и надел на свой член, и начал трахать так, будто ему плевать на все, кроме своего близящегося оргазма, а Баки для него просто теплая, влажная, тугая дырка, и… 

Одна мысль об этом делает с Баки страшные вещи, и с его члена, каменно-твердого и изнывающего от недостатка прикосновений, течет как из блядского крана. 

Баки заставляет себя взять глубже и беспомощно скулит, когда глотка конвульсивно сжимается вокруг толстого ствола. На несколько секунд он замирает, и все его нутро полыхает от недостатка кислорода. Потом снова приходится выпустить член, чтобы сделать несколько торопливых, жадных глотков воздуха. Горло нещадно дерет, и даже сглатывать больно. 

Стив смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, красный от макушки до самой груди и умирающий от желания. 

– Вниз, живо, – приказывает он хрипло, и Баки падает на его член, как марионетка, которой подрезали ниточки, и берет за щеку головку.

Он все еще задыхается, но ждать, что Стив вызверится за неисполнение прямого указания себе дороже, и Баки опускается ниже, ниже, еще ниже, пока не принимает Стива до самого основания. 

Он трахает собственную глотку его членом, и это даже не секс, это чистая жестокость в самом удивительном, самом прекрасном из своих проявлений. Сухое горло болит, как если бы он кричал несколько часов кряду, слезы текут по щекам и капают Стиву на бедра, и Баки знает, что Стиву нравится – нравится, когда он ревет и краснеет всем лицом, задыхаясь. Член у него во рту каменно твердый и мокрый от слюны и смазки, и надолго Стива не хватит. 

Баки знает, что выглядит, как пиздец: зареванный, едва осознающий себя и мир вокруг, но продолжающий раз за разом насаживаться. Трахающий себя Стивом без непосредственного участия последнего. 

Наградой ему служит мощный солоноватый поток, бьющий в горло. Сперма заливает язык и подбородок, Баки сглатывает, что получается, позволяя остаткам стекать по горящей огнем коже. Он продолжает сосать, пока член у него во рту не обмякает, а стоны сверху не превращаются в болезненное поскуливание. И только тогда он выпускает Стива изо рта и немного отстраняется, поцеловав напоследок головку. 

Стив, застигнутый оргазмом врасплох, успел схватить Баки за волосы и теперь лежит, запрокинув голову. Баки любуется, впитывая, как губка – воду, ломаную линию его напряженного горла и капли пота на светлой коже. Господи боже, думает он. Господи боже, это, наверное, никогда не изменится и много лет спустя один взгляд на Стива на самом пике будет на раз-два выбивать его из колеи. 

Наконец, Стива перестает потряхивать и он обмякает на простынях. Когда он открывает глаза, они темные и как будто затуманенные и не проясняются, даже когда Стив пытается сосредоточить взгляд на лице Баки. 

– Боже, – шепчет Стив, – малыш, у тебя потрясающий рот. 

Это что-то новенькое, но оно определенно нравится Баки. Очень-очень, нравится. Он подается чуть вперед, тянется к Стиву, как цветок к солнцу, и облизывается, собирая с губ остатки спермы. 

Взгляд Стива вспыхивает, надолго задерживаясь на изгибе его приоткрытого рта, и только целую вечность спустя соскальзывает выше. 

– Иди сюда, – зовет Стив, и Баки рвется к нему с такой силой и отчаянием, которых, кажется, никогда в жизни не испытывал. 

Поцелуй, в который они оба ныряют с головой, выходит неуклюжим и не скоординированным. Баки хочет всего и сразу: он хочет целовать Стива в щеки, и в подбородок, и в губы, и, только когда Стив сжимает пальцы у него в волосах и больно тянет, он немного успокаивается. Открывает широко рот и просительно скулит, умоляя, сам не зная о чем, и Стив заполняет гложущую пустоту у него внутри своими губами и языком. Он целует Баки так страстно и крепко, что к тому моменту, как они отрываются друг от друга, у Баки болезненно жжет губы, и весь он – как комок оголенных нервов. 

– У тебя стоит, солнце? 

Баки хнычет Стиву в челюсть, просительно прикусывая кожу на подбородке. Стив усиливает хватку у него в волосах и грубо тянет назад, и член Баки предательски подпрыгивает от острой и яркой вспышки боли. 

– Я задал тебе вопрос, Бак.

– Да, да, да, – бездумно частит Баки, – да, у меня стоит, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибу-удь. 

– Ох, солнце, – Стив массирует подушечками пальцев кожу его головы, успокаивая болезненные ощущения. – Не думаю, что это так работает. Тебе же так хотелось рулить процессом. Давай, покажи мне шоу.

– Ч-что? 

Стив отталкивает его, скалясь, как самая последняя дрянь, и приглашающе хлопает себя по животу. Баки перебирается повыше, устраивается, где было велено, но старается не переносить пока на Стива весь свой вес. Стив закатывает глаза, но хотя бы не затягивает свою любимую песнь о том, что он в полном порядке и на нем можно начинать пахать хоть прямо сейчас. 

– И? – сипит Баки, все еще быстро и заполошно хватая ртом воздух. – Что теперь? 

– Мне, что, надо учить тебя, как дрочить, Бак? 

Все его лицо вспыхивает от стыда и смущения. Стив подозрительно приподнимает брови.

– Тебе бы этого хотелось, да? 

– Н-нет.

Ухмылка у Стива на губах становится жесткой, почти жестокой. 

– Главное, не торопись, солнце, – подсказывает он. – Всего-то и нужно, что взять член в руку. Давай, ты справишься. 

Баки подчиняется, как под гипнозом, чувствуя, как пожар под кожей с каждой секундой разгорается все сильнее и сильнее. 

– Приятно, правда? – снисходительно интересуется Стив, и Баки отрывисто кивает. – Ну разве ты не прелесть, Бак? Только посмотри, уже весь течешь. Подвигай немного ладонью, вверх-вниз, ну, давай, хочу посмотреть. 

И Баки подчиняется. Мажет по нежной плоти подушечкой большого пальца и едва не кричит от вспышки искрящегося удовольствия внутри. Его член изнывает от перевозбуждения с того самого момента, как Баки взял у Стива в рот, и даже такие осторожные, едва ощутимые прикосновения кажутся раем на земле. Стив делает только лучше – или хуже, много, много хуже – направляя Баки своими хлесткими, не подлежащими обжалованию указаниями. Баки мотает как на американских горках от одного его голоса и от того, как знакомо и опасно кривятся его губы. 

– Почему бы тебе не поиграть со своими сиськами? – вдруг предлагает Стив, переводя требовательный взгляд с члена Баки на его грудь.

Баки замирает на мгновение, не до конца осознавая, чего от него хотят, но потом подчиняется со слабым, умоляющим стоном. 

Металлическая ладонь на контрасте с разгоряченной кожей кажется совсем ледяной. Его соски и так твердые, а от контакта с пальцами подтягиваются сильнее, делаясь еще меньше. Они чуть-чуть болят, и Баки сжимает правый на пробу и тихо-тихо скулит от накативших ощущений. 

– Сильнее, – приказывает Стив, и выражение лица у него голодное, хищное. – Хочу, чтобы ты покричал для меня, Баки. 

– Господи боже, Стив.

На мгновение Стив встречается с ним взглядами. Он смотрит почти мягко, темное, опасное желание на дне его глаз уступает место искренней привязанности. Это длится всего секунду – как вспышка – но у Баки сердце сжимается от восторга.

Он стискивает пальцы, и поворачивает, оттягивая нежную плоть, и запрокидывает голову, и кричит от боли. 

Стив под ним хрипло чертыхается и ерзает, как будто это его, а не Баки тут ебут одними только словами и взглядами. 

– Пожалуйста, – выдыхает Баки, моля о пощаде, словно это не его собственные пальцы терзают сосок. 

– Теперь другой, – вот и единственная милость, на которую решает расщедриться Стив.

И снова та же пытка – обжигающий холод металлических пальцев, неумолимое давление, поворот с оттяжкой и долгая ноющая боль после. Баки накрывает грудную мышцу ладонью, тщетно пытаясь ее унять. Его живая рука неумолимо и неуклюже продолжает скользить по члену, размазывая по все длине выступающую на кончике смазку и подгоняя его все ближе и ближе к краю, до которого у Баки все никак не получается добраться. 

– Пожалуйста, – снова просит он, сам не зная чего. Но Стив… Стив знает за него. 

Одной рукой он берет Баки за живое запястье и тянет прочь, отрывая от члена. И теперь уже пальцы Стива, длинные и сильные оборачиваются вокруг ствола Баки и чуть сжимают. Хватка получается слабее, чем была его собственная, но почему-то кажется Баки самой правильной, единственной истинной. 

– Сожми их, – требует Стив, кивком указывая на грудь Баки. – Хочу посмотреть.

Баки вспыхивает весь, от макушки до самых пяток, еще сильнее чем раньше, на его щеках, должно быть, можно яичницу жарить. Стиву, судя по выражению его лица, это нравится. 

– Ну же, – легко подначивает он, но Баки слышит за обманчивой мягкостью приказные нотки. 

Он поднимает правую руку, кладет обе ладони на свои грудные мышцы, по бокам, и надавливает, сжимая их. Это не больно и не приятно, но Стив пожирает его жадным взглядом, и, господи, это бьет точно в цель: простреливает Баки насквозь, от члена до самых мозгов, и все вокруг растворяется в неутолимой яростной жажде. 

– Стив, – шепчет Баки, смаргивая слезы. – Пожалуйста, сэр. 

– Я тебя держу, – говорит Стив и нежно гладит его член, но останавливается вдруг у самой головки. Пальцы его по-прежнему сложены в достаточно тугое кольцо, но больше не двигаются. – Давай, солнце, ну! 

Понимание сотрясает все тело Баки подобно раскату грома. 

Это ужасно неудобно и неловко – вот так трахать кулак Стива и не иметь возможности хотя бы сменить позу. Баки по-прежнему держит грудные мышцы сведенными вместе, потому что Стив не разрешал ему их отпускать, руки заняты, помочь себе не получится, но Баки… Баки это и не нужно.

Баки более чем достаточно того, что он уже имеет: пальцев Стива на члене, острого взгляда, пронизывающего насквозь, и витающего в воздухе возбуждения.

– Я… Можно я… Пожалуйста, Стив! 

– Можешь кончить, – бросает Стив таким тоном, будто ему и не важно вовсе, получит Баки свой законный оргазм или нет. Ему просто любопытно, справится ли Баки с поставленной задачей – всего лишь вежливый, исследовательский интерес, и сама мысль об этом толкает Баки за грань и он кричит, кричит, кричит, кончая. 

Он заливает руку Стива и свой живот, и все не перестает двигаться, трахая расслабленный кулак, пока его не скручивает последним спазмом мучительного удовольствия и не оставляет выжатым и выпотрошенным. 

После Баки едва не валится вперед, прямо на Стива, но даже с насквозь проебанными мозгами он помнит, что Стива недавно ранили и, значит, надо быть осторожнее. Так что Баки собирает в кулак всю свою волю, чуть подвигается и падает лицом в матрас. 

Вокруг него тут же обвивается сильная ручища, Баки подтягивают ближе, прижимают к груди, и он потерянно скулит, сжимая в кулаке волосы у Стива на груди. 

Стив гладит его вдоль позвоночника, и Баки требуется несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и подивиться неизменной закономерности: сколько бы времени ни прошло, а заканчивается их секс только так и никак иначе. Едва соображающий, что к чему, Баки из последних сил прижимается к Стиву, а тот держит его, как величайшую в мире драгоценность. Конечно, были времена, когда Баки сбегал, едва кончив, но это было давно. Он ни за что больше не поступит так со Стивом. Во-первых, это убьет его. Во-вторых, что хуже, это убьет Стива.

Ну уж нет. 

– Люблю тебя, – бормочет он, и на мгновение Стив рядом с ним напрягается. А потом расслабляется всем телом и крепче прижимает Баки к себе.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак.

Баки скованно ведет плечами и зарывается носом Стиву куда-то в шею.

– Давай останемся, – просит он. – В постели. Попозже позавтракаем. 

Стив негромко смеется.

– Как хочешь, – соглашается он, тычась носом Баки в макушку. – Только, чур, готовишь ты. 

– Ну, хоть не помрем сегодня.

Стив несильно шлепает его по заднице. Баки жмется к нему, мерно дышит и – засыпает.

***

Стив приходит в норму уже через четыре дня. Неделя на то, чтобы оправиться после нескольких сложных переломов, внутреннего кровотечения и серьезного сотрясения – вот оно, главное проявление нечеловеческой природы Стива Роджерса. Куда там способности голыми руками гнуть арматуру или останавливать на ходу тачки. 

И все же, знает Баки, сложно в этом мире встретить кого-то человечнее. Огонь у Стива во взгляде с каждым днем разгорается все сильнее, а беспокойное сердце бьется все отчаянней. Баки страшно, по-настоящему страшно любить такого человека. Страшно, что Стив любит его в ответ. Людям вроде них обычно не перепадает счастливых концовок на фоне заходящего солнца. 

– Я пойду с тобой, – говорит Баки за день до того, как должен прибыть Сэм и забрать их. 

Стив, печатавший что-то в своем телефоне, замирает и выпрямляется. 

– Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, – прежде, чем он успеет открыть рот, добавляет Баки. – Но мы это уже обсуждали. 

– Я не это собирался сказать, – поддразнивает Стив. – Почему ты передумал?

Он смотрит внимательно и серьезно, и Баки чудится в этом взгляде какой-то секрет. Секрет, который он вот-вот разгадает. 

– Если ты попытаешься убиться об еще один вертолет, я не хочу узнать об этом спустя пару дней. И если… Стив, я не хочу жить с мыслью, что однажды могу опоздать и застать в больничной палате твой труп. 

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что вероятность того, что…

– Да мне плевать! 

В комнате повисает оглушительная, давящая тишина. Баки проводит по лицу живой ладонью. 

– Прости. Я не хотел кричать. Просто это… это не сиюминутная прихоть, это обдуманное решение, Стив. Работать порознь и пересекаться по мере возможностей было здорово, но реальную проверку эта система не прошла. Иногда я просто забываю, что ты не бессмертный. 

Стив протягивает ему руку, и Баки снимается с места, где стоял, в дверном проеме спальни, подходит к кровати и принимает ладонь, крепко сжимая пальцы Стива в своих. 

– Может, я и не бессмертный, – мягко соглашается Стив. – Но и убить меня так запросто нельзя. Ты не обязан этого делать, Бак. 

– У меня проблемы с дикцией, что ли? Я хочу. Не ради тебя, а ради себя. Мне не плевать на тебя, и это пугает меня до чертиков. Я столько лет так или иначе бежал от ответственности и привязанностей. Я хочу остановиться. Я уже остановился. Если ты против, чтобы я отправился с тобой, так и скажи, и вопрос будет снят. Но, по-моему, ты сам этого хочешь. 

– Хочу, – тут же отзывается Стив. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел об этом. Мы ведь только более менее разобрались со всем. Не хочу облажаться. 

– Мы и не облажаемся, – Баки подпускает в голос мнимой уверенности, невольно задумываясь, а так ли обычно чувствует себя Стив, убеждая его самого в том же самом? Его тоже сносит с ног шквалом этой ужасной, восхитительной надежды на лучшее? – Слышишь меня? Не облажаемся. К тому же, когда мы с тобой в поле, мы работаем как гребанная команда мечты. 

На губах Стива появляется неуверенная улыбка, которая ширится мало-помалу и в конечном итоге превращается в самую настоящую задиристую усмешку. 

– Тут мне возразить нечего. 

– Ну вот видишь? – Баки наклоняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива. – Так что заканчиваем наматывать сопли на кулак, Роджерс, и давай-ка наведем немного шороха.

***

Уж с этой-то миссией они справляются на ура.

Однажды, после очередного задания, Баки, весь в грязи и копоти, облокачивается на обугленное дерево и спрашивает Стива: 

– Знаешь, что мы с тобой однажды сделаем? 

Стив стоит, согнувшись в три погибели, и пытается отдышаться, но поднимает почти черное от сажи лицо и выжидательно смотрит на Баки. 

– Мы последуем примеру Клинта. Отгрохаем себе ферму в ебенях и единственная опасность, которая будет нам угрожать, будет заключаться в том, что мы можем свалиться с кровати, пока трахаемся. 

Наташа смеется по общему каналу связи, Сэм начинает выть – он называет это пением, но Баки категорически не согласен – какую-то громкую попсовую бессмыслицу. Он всегда так делает, когда Стив или Баки – чаще, конечно Баки – говорят вслух о чем-то очень личном, касающемся только их двоих. На задании их было всего четверо. Ванда где-то с Вижном. Она, в отличие от Баки, никогда не раскрывает подробностей своей личной жизни. Клинт с семьей, Пьетро тоже с ними. 

Баки вырубает комм, но Стиву, кажется, будет плевать, даже если их весь мир услышит. 

– Правда? – спрашивает тот, и в его голосе больше мягкости, чем любой другой человек в его положении и виде мог бы себе позволить. – Звучит здорово, Бак.

***

Больше о выходе на пенсию, ни прямо, ни намеками, они не говорят, но тот разговор намертво застревает у Баки в мозгу. Он готов погеройствовать еще пару лет, но потом, когда в мире станет чуть поспокойнее, можно и на покой. Стив вряд ли думает так же, по крайней мере, сейчас. Но что-то подсказывает Баки, что он тоже довольно скоро созреет оставить супергеройскую стезю. 

Они заживут спокойной, мирной жизнью. Баки распробовал ее за те два года, что путешествовал и искал себя. А вот Стив с самого своего пробуждения только и делал, что воевал. Такие вещи накладывают свой отпечаток. 

Но они справятся. Построят вместе жизнь, которая будет нравиться им обоим и в которой не будет места войне. 

Иногда Баки замечает, как Стив смотрит на него в секундные затишья посреди очередной бойни. Будто думает ровно так же. Будто видит в Баки все варианты их совместного будущего разом.

Они не говорят об этом, но это ничего. У них полно времени.

***

Именно так думает Баки, пока на Землю не заявляется обезумевший титан, и вот тогда выясняется, что времени даже не в обрез. Его попросту нет. 

А умирать оказывается совсем не больно. И даже почти не страшно. Последним, что он ощущает, становится горечь чужого имени на языке.

– Стив, – выдыхает Баки, и мир схлопывается.


End file.
